The performance of a data-centric application may be highly dependent on the latency or throughput of a data storage system. A conventional approach to increase the throughput of the data storage system is to use multiple storage devices, like in a RAID configuration, so that a request for data may be served by these multiple storage devices simultaneously.
Solid state devices may provide good random access speed and may have low energy consumption. However, data throughput of solid state devices may be limited by existing device interfaces, such as USB 2.0 and SATA. Although multiple solid state devices may be implemented in a storage architecture that is similar to the RAID configuration, existing device interfaces may nevertheless prevent the throughput rates available in the solid state devices from being fully utilized.